A method for producing an electronic module is presented here; in it, an electronic component is deposited on a carrier substrate. The carrier substrate can be flexible. A device for producing an electronic module is also presented. Finally, an electronic module with a carrier substrate, e.g. made of a flexible foil substrate and with an electronic component, around which a folded area on or from the carrier substrate is folded, arranged on it, is described.